I Will Always Love You
by OCfanfiction100
Summary: Stone/OC I saw Battleship as a category and had to right a Stone/OC fanfiction. Please no copying. Amelia Shane is daughter of Admiral Shane, sister of Sam, and love interest of Stone Hopper. This is her story through love, loss, and hope. Warning: if some scenes aren't mild enough for you (nothing M) please do not be mad at me. (Character Death)
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Shane was not one for bars or clubs. She stayed away from trouble. She was a member of the US Navy and her father was Admiral Shane, she had to uphold an image. Her sister, Sam, on the other hand, decided to drag Amelia to the closest bar to grab a bite to eat.

"Why can't we just grab some McDonald's or something else," Amelia (Amy) complained.

"Because I want food now," Sam whined.

"You know, I'm only here because Stone had to spend his brother's birthday with him." Amy replied. Her fiancé, Stone Hopper, was a fellow Navy officer and in her father's eyes, was the best man to marry his oldest daughter.

"Ya, ya, ya are you done talking about your fiancé so we can go eat.

As they entered the bar, both girls felt a handful of eyes cast their way. Amy really wished she wasn't wearing short shorts and a tank top and played with her dark brown hair that reached her upper back. They went straight up to the bar where Sam ordered a chicken burrito.

Amy became bored and decided to look around the bar to see who was staring. Her sparkling, green eyes met those Stone Hopper, her fiancé who was out celebrating his brother's birthday. Alex, Stone's brother, had started flirting with Sam, so, Amy took this opportunity to slip away.

"Amy? That you?" Stone chuckled.

"Ya, so this is where you brought your brother?" Amy asked.

Stone nodded and pecked her on the lips. "So what brings you here?" Stone asked Amy.

"Sam was hungry and this was the closest place," Amy sighed.

Amy turned toward where she left her sister and saw Alex talking to Sam before rushing out the door.

"If I have to bail him out of jail I swear," Stone mumbled.

"It can't be that bad, I mean, he's only getting her food, right?" Amy chuckled, hugging her fiancé. The police sirens that followed proved a different story. The whole bar rushed outside to see what was going on, only to see Alex get Tased. "Okay, maybe it is bad."

Amy looked over at her sister, who was holding a chicken burrito, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, see you tomorrow, Stone," Amy rushed, kissing him on the lips.

"You too, Amy," Stone stated before heading over to the police cruiser to bail his brother.

Amy led Sam away from the mess and drove both of them straight home, and boy did they have to keep that incident from reaching their father's ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. and Mrs. Stone Hopper  
Amelia's P.O.V.  
It was seven months after the 'incident' at the bar and the wedding day was drawing closer and closer. It was actually tomorrow. Amelia and Stone decided to watch the sunset from the spot where they had met each other.  
Amelia sat in between Stone's legs, her back touching his chest and his chin on her shoulder. "Can you believe that tomorrow we'll be married?" Amelia asked softly.  
"I know. Remember how we met, right here six years ago," Stone whispered into Amelia's ear.  
Flashback:  
A younger Amelia Shane sat next to her sister Sam watching her father drill the new recruits on the beach. Amelia had already been through basic training and was acting as a nurse if any of the recruits happened to get hurt, which had happened before.  
One recruit in particular caught her eye. Stone Hopper, the one recruit who wasn't complaining when out of ear shot of her father or breathing hard after jogging through the surf. "Any recruits catch your eye?" Sam teased.  
Amelia, who had been so engrossed in how the water cascaded down Stone's broad shoulders, replied with," What?" Sam giggled and motioned toward a certain Navy recruit. "Very funny Sam, you know that . . ."  
"Amelia! We need medical attention!" Admiral Shane shouted. Amelia grabbed her medi-pack and rushed over to the group a few hundred feet away. She recognized the soldier on the ground was Stone Hopper.  
"Did anyone see what happened?" Amelia asked, beginning to look over Stone's body for any signs of injury.  
"A tide came in and knock him down, shoulder first, ma'am." Amelia nodded and noticed Stone's right shoulder, it was dislocated.  
"We're going to have to pop that back into place," Amelia stated. She ripped off a part of her shirt, rolled it up, and stuck in between Stone's teeth. "It's so that you don't bite your tongue," Amelia replied to Stone's questioning glance.  
"Okay, this is going to hurt. In 3 . . . 2 . . . 1," Amelia soothed before reattaching Stone's shoulder. Stone didn't scream of cry, but, there were tears in his eyes and he almost chewed through the fabric. Amelia removed the fabric and helped Stone stand up.  
End of Flashback  
"I remember you started stuttering thank you after thank you when we got back to base," Amelia teased.  
"Well, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk with a pretty girl who helped me with my injuries," Stone smiled down at the love of his life. They shared a kiss with the stars as their witnesses.  
"As cute as this is, I have to interrupt," a voice interjected. Amelia broke the kiss and stared up at Alex and Sam. "Now don't give us that look, it's time for you bachelorette party," Sam smirked down at her older sister. Amelia got up, gave Stone a goodbye kiss, and left with Sam to her bachelorette party.  
Amelia's bachelorette party was held at Sam's house. As they pulled up, Amelia cautiously looked around. "No strippers, right?" Amelia asked, unsure.  
"No strippers, Amelia, now let's have some fun!" Sam dragged Amelia into the house and immediately handed her a shot. The group of girls at the party included Iris (Amelia's cousin), Riley (Amelia's best friend), Haylee (wife of Stone's best friend), and the sisters.  
"So how do you feel?" Haylee asked.  
"Truthfully? I'm nervous that something's going to go wrong," Amelia admitted.  
"You can worry about that tomorrow, have another shot!" Iris giggled and handed Amelia another shot.  
"Everything's set, right?" Amelia asked, pushing away the shot.  
"Relax, this is your last night of freedom, enjoy it, Amy," Sam chided.  
"I guess you guys are right. So what are we going to do?" Amy asked.  
"Have fun!" Riley cheered. The girls all cheered and clicked their glasses together.  
Stone's P.O.V.  
"Remind me again why I allowed Hopper to plan my bachelor party," Stone sighed.  
Alex had proceeded to try to get Stone to go into a strip club, but, Stone refused. He and Amelia had made a deal that there would be no strippers at either of their parties.  
"C'mon Stone, just one girl," Alex whined.  
"No, Hopper."  
After a brief argument the group decided to go to the nearest bar, which happened to be the bar where Alex had been Tased a few months ago.  
"Just brings back memories, doesn't it, Hopper?" Flex, Stone's right hand man teased Hopper.  
"Very funny."  
The group of five: Stone, Alex, Flex, John (Stone's cousin), and Arcee (Stone's friend), proceeded into the club and had a round of beers, talking about girls the whole night.  
The Next Day . . .  
Amelia's P.O.V.  
I woke up at seven o'clock sharp to Sam shaking me violently. "Get up! Get up!" she shouted in my ear. I shot up and instantly regretted it as the room started to spin. "Come on, we have to start your hair."  
Amelia sat down in a chair while Sam and the girls did her hair and makeup, which Amelia found very uncomfortable. "Do you think you could be a little more care-OW?" Amelia groaned," You guys are going to rip out all of my hair!" Amelia wasn't used to this, she just pulled her hair back into a tight bun for work every day.  
It took sometime but Amelia was finally ready for her wedding. Her hair had been curled and her bangs had been pulled back into a ponytail. Her dress was a trumpet gown with ruffles on the bottom and a little lace on the bodice. Amy had on three-inch heels, which she was pretty sure she was going to fall down in. All the bridesmaids were wearing navy blue knee-length dresses with white two-inch heels.  
A knock sounded at the door. Sam answered it and entered Admiral Shane, ready to give away his eldest daughter. The Navy men of the wedding decided to wear their uniforms, to save some money. Admiral Shane smiled and hugged Amy who hugged back fiercely.  
"You look just like your mother did on our wedding day," Admiral Shane chocked out, tears coming to his eyes.  
"I just wish was here to see all of this," Amy sighed, holding in the tears so her makeup, that Sam had redone five times, was not ruined.  
"I know, but she's always looking down on us," Admiral Shane smiled. Amelia's mother had passed when she was sixteen, in a car crash where a drunk driver hit her car. "But, let's focus on this happy moment. Besides, I've got something for you."  
He held out a necklace with an anchor charm on it. Amelia gasped," Mom's necklace." Admiral Shane put the necklace on her and smiled.  
"She said she wanted me to give it to the girl who married a Navy man."  
"We're ready!" Sam called. Admiral Shane held out his arm for Amy and they walked in front of the double doors that would take them to the aisle. Amy took a deep breath as the doors opened.  
Stone's P.O.V. (One hour earlier)  
For the past hour Stone had been running around trying to make sure everything was okay and helping guests find their seats. It was a relatively small reception with fifty guests. He was currently talking with Amelia's Aunt Jasmine who was not impressed with Stone.  
"So this is the man my niece is going to marry?" she asked. Stone nodded. He looked around helplessly for any other person to talk with. "Are you going to lead me to my seat or what?" Jasmine had hissed.  
"Yes ma'am," Stone replied, hastily. Even though the fifty-eight-year-old was around two feet shorter than him, Stone was terrified of her. After showing a grumbling Aunt Jasmine to her seat, Stone waited at the altar.  
The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down with their respective partners with the ring bearer and flower girl stumbling behind them. Then, a certain bride took his breath away when she emerged from the door. Although her veil obstructed his view of her face, it was indeed his Amy.  
Amelia's P.O.V.  
I gripped my father's arm as I looked at Stone through the lace veil. He looked quite happy when I grew closer to him. We finally reached the altar where my father gave me away. I held Stone's hand and smiled up at him. Even though I was wearing heels I still was a head shorter than Stone.  
The ceremony continued and after we slid the rings onto each other's fingers the big question came up. "Do you, Stone Hopper take Amelia Shane as your loftily wedded wife?"  
"I do," Stone replied.  
"And do you, Amelia Shane take Stone Hopper as your loftily wedded husband?"  
"I do," I smiled.  
"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest concluded.  
Stone lifted the veil off of my face and kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We pulled back and smiled at our cheering family and friends. "I love you, Mrs. Stone Hopper," Stone whispered in my ear.  
"And I love you, Mr. Stone Hopper," I replied, kissing my husband before we proceeded back down the aisle as husband and wife.  
A.N. Sorry it took so long, I had family stuff I had to take care of and a lot of drama to deal with. Thanks for everyone who l read this story. Thanks again and sorry it took so long to upload and write.


	3. Chapter 3

Married Life

Chapter 3

*Warning: This chapter contains a miscarriage, if you cannot handle this, please do not read this chapter that be mad at me for not warning you, because I'm doing it right now.

Amelia's P.O.V.

A month after our wedding, we were still in the process of moving into our home. I was busy in the kitchen putting dishes away while Stone was busy moving the furniture into the house. I had offered to help him but he insisted he could do it.

I unwrapped some dishes that were to go onto the high shelves. After struggling to reach the shelf a pair of hands attached themselves to my waist and lifted me up so that I could put the dish away. I smiled and turned around to give Stone a quick peck on the lips.

"How did moving the furniture go?" I asked.

Stone laughed nervously," I might need some help," he sighed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one end of the couch. We placed it in the living room before falling on top of it. I landed in Stone's lap and giggled as he started to play with my hair. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am?"

I turned to look up at him," Every single morning of every single day," I smiled. We kissed, but, were **rudely **interrupted by a knock on the door. "What could it be now?" I whined. Stone smiled down at me, pecked my nose, and went to get the door.

He came back holding a letter. "It's from Dr. Janoski, the results!" he quickly sat down next to me and ripped the letter open. I had gone to the doctor a week ago when my period had been late and my diet consisted of peanut butter and pickles to find out if I was pregnant.

The letter read:

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stone Hopper,

We are happy to inform you that according to the test results, you are indeed three weeks along with a healthy baby.

-Dr. Janoski"

I gasped and happily hugged Stone. "We're going to have a baby!" I screamed in ecstasy. Stone picked me up and twirled me around.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Stone shouted. He smashed his lips onto mine and hugged me.

"Well, I know **she'll** be quite the lucky baby," I giggled.

"I'm sure **he'll** grow up to be just as strong as **his** mother."

The little banter we had going continued throughout the rest of the day, both of us too stubborn to let up. Little did we know at the time that the happiness was not to last.

One month later, when I went to my two month check up with Dr. Janoski with Stone we found out some terrible news. "You two may want to sit down for this," he started. I grabbed Stone's hand as he told me the news. "Mrs. Hopper, you miscarried."

Stone's hand tightened around mine and I felt his tear on my hand. "No, no, no, there has to be a mistake! The machine must be broken! My baby's not dead!" I screamed. Stone hugged my fiercely and I pushed my face into his chest letting the tears out.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Janoski stated, but there was no way he had ever felt this way before.

Everything became a blur, and when I finally regained control of my senses I was lying in bed. I got up and walked into the bathroom. My eyes were red and puffy, my skin pale, I had lost some pounds, and my hair looked like a bird's nest.

I grabbed my bath robe and walked downstairs. When I got to the bottom I saw Stone talking to Hopper with Sam and my dad next to him. They all turned to look at me. Stone was the first to react, pulling me into a long hug.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A week," Sam sighed," you were like a corpse up there."

I nodded and sat next to Stone, clutching to him for dear life. My dad reached across the coffee table and held my hand softly in his. "It's going to be okay, Amy, you'll get through this," he soothed.

"Mom had a miscarriage too, but she kept trying for a baby. That's why we're both here today," Sam tried to reason.

I smiled weakly and lay down on the couch. Hopper, Sam, and my dad left an hour later, leaving just Stone and I. He lifted my head and placed in his lap. "Stone," I asked," did they, you know remov-"

"-Yes," Stone cut me off from finishing. That was probably a good thing because I would have been reduced to a heaving, crying mess. I nodded and sighed. "You know I still love you just as much as a month ago, Amy."

I started to softly cry. "Where did we go wrong, Stone?" He soothed me and pushed my hair behind my head.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Amy. Don't beat yourself up about it," Stone calmly stated, though I could see he was also close to tears.

"But, our child was inside of **me**, and." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No, Amy. It's not your fault, okay. There was nothing you could have done, Lia." Lia was a nickname my mother called me when I was little. I gave the Stone the right after our first anniversary.

My tears stopped and I hugged Stone fiercely. "We can keep trying," he soothed.

I pulled away and smiled at Stone. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lia," he replied. We shared a kiss in the living room, on the same couch where we had found out that I was pregnant.

A.N. This chapter made me sad but I wanted to show the love between Stone and Amy. Big announcement: now is the time to decide if Stone lives or dies. Review because I am too lazy to put up a poll. Thank you to everyone who encourages me to continue writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Problems

Chapter 4

_A.N. Hi my lovely readers! Thanks for all the reviews! Remember there is still time to vote on Stone's fate. The score right now is 5-0; so far Stone's going to live. Thanks to Narsilia Lyanna Elendil, ks vamp girl, peace486, EmmyMK, and MistressoftheDark12 for sending in their votes! If you review before I post the next chapter I'll add you in too. Sorry if I misspelled your name or forgot to put you up, I am terrible at remembering things._

Amy's P.O.V.

It had been about four months since the _incident_ happened. In that time, Stone and I tried to have another baby but then work got in the way and we didn't have time. That was awkward to say. Anyway, Sam and I were cheering on our men during the soccer game. I had wanted to participate in the game but I had splitting headaches.

Stone was in goal and he was looking quite sexy with his hair stuck to his forehead like that. Wow, sorry, hormones have been out of control lately. Moving on, Hopper was about to score when he got smashed in the face, thanks to his favorite Japanese commander, Nagata.

Hopper took a shot and missed, by a long shot. I walked onto the field and up to Stone. "Good job in goal, babe," I smiled, hugging him.

He hugged me back. "How's your headache?" Stone asked.

"Better. Come on, let's go home because you need a shower." Stone chuckled, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and led me to the car after saying good bye to Hopper and Sam.

The Next Day . . .

Stone was called up to the podium to give a speech just as Sam and Hopper got here. My dad was sure going to love this. I was standing with the other head medics of the battleships. After Stone cut the cake, everybody broke form and mingled.

I didn't want to eat any cake, unless everybody felt like watching me puke all over the deck and clean it up. I made my way over to Stone. "Nice speech, Commander," I pecked his lips.

Right when we were about to share another kiss, Hopper rushed over. "Stone, I'm freaking out, dude," Hopper whined.

Stone rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Hopper. "I told you, just go march up to him and ask him."

"Trying to ask permission for Sam's hand?" I asked. Hopper nodded. "I'll go butter him up," I sighed.

I walked over to Sam and my dad. "Hey dad," I said hugging him.

"If you're trying to butter me up for Hopper, your sister already tried that."

"Yeah, well I'll just go now," I sighed. I saw my dad chuckle and shake his head.

When I got back to Stone, Hopper was gone. "Where did he go?"

"I don't-"

"Commander Stone, Lieutenant Amelia you might want to know about Hopper," Ord interrupted. The poor boy was always so formal or just flat out confusing.

"What has he done now?" Stone sighed.

"Come on, it's not like they'll kick him out of the Navy, right?"

Ord opened his mouth, then closed it. Stone sighed, then stormed off to find his brother. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "He's never going to marry her now," I muttered to myself. I walked around the ship until I found Stone staring at the watering muttering to himself.

"You're muttering," I giggled.

"I don't mutter," he retorted.

I smiled and rubbed his tense shoulders. After I felt the muscles relax under my fingers, Stone spoke. "I don't know what to do anymore, Amy."

I sighed and place a hand on his cheek so that he would look at me. "Stone," I soothed quietly," don't worry about Hopper's problems. He's not a kid anymore, Stone."

"But, he's my little brother!" Stone sighed raising his voice slightly.

"I know that Stone, I have a younger sister if you'd forgotton. But you have to let them grow on their own."

"But-"

"But nothing. Stone, I know you care about your brother so much. But, I don't want to see you be dragged down with him."

Stone sighed and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you."

I hugged him back. "It's okay, Stone-"

"-No it's not, this is a problem between me and Alex, not you." I smiled and got on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "Can I make it up to you somehow?" He whispered into my ear.

I looked at him in the eye and said," Pray that any child of ours doesn't pick up on their Uncle Alex. I don't think I could handle being grey at forty." Stone smiled at my joke, kissed my head, and led me to the car.

_A.N. Don't forget to vote!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trouble

Amy's P.O.V.

Stone and I were supposed to be both aboard the Sampson but a last minute change was made because the chief medical officer aboard the John Paul Jones called in sick. Stone was far from happy when he heard. We both dealed with it.

I was moved to the John Paul Jones instead. We set out at sunrise. "Lieutenant Hopper, we're ten minutes from getting out of range," my assistant told me.

"Thanks, Pam."

I went over to the phone in the wall and dialed Stone's cell phone. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Stone picked up.

"My headaches stopped and I'm feeling better. And you?"

"Missing you."

"That was really cheesy, you know that right?" I laughed.

"I know. But, sweetheart are you really okay? You weren't feeling good yesterday."

"I'm fine," I insisted," but, you should be more worried about your brother," I warned.

"I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too, just don't stress out about me. Last time they almost had to tie you to the captain's chair after you found out I stubbed my toe."

He chuckled. "Just don't do anything that'll exert yourself too mu-"

The line went dead and we were out of range. I sighed and hanged up the phone.

Stone's P.O.V.

"Just don't do anything that'll exert yourself too much," I said as the line went dead. I sighed and put away my phone. I could tell the crew was listening on the whole conversation but I could care less. I was more worried about me wife than my crew laughing at my conversations.

"Sir, there's something in the horizon," one of the lookouts told me. I got up and looked outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Unknown, sir. We've never seen something like this before. But, it's making surface contact."

I stared at it. "Get a team out there," I ordered. Alex and two other officers that I didn't know the names of road out to the . . . structure. And of course my brother had to go up and touch it. "Get out of there, Alex," I prayed.

He got thrown back and I tensed. The thing was moving. Two rays shot up out of it towards the sky and broke the glass. Then, four things shot up out of the water. They looked like some kind of mechanical bugs. And of course, Alex had to head over there and shoot them.

"All engines ahead," I ordered. I swear to god, if Alex-

"Sir, we lost radar. We can't lock on the target," an officer stated.

Alex was still going around shooting at it, but, then the thing started firing back. "Fire!" I ordered. I rushed to see what was going on, to see if I still had a little brother. The thing was hit but then it fired bombs at us.

Most of them were hit before they could do any damage but one hit the deck. "We're hit!" The bomb exploded.

Amelia's P.O.V.

The ship was rocking violently. I had to hold onto the shelves that were attached to the ship to stay on my feet. "Lieutenant, get up to the deck, your running this show now!" Petty Officer Johnson shouted. I nodded and ran up to the deck as fast as I could without falling down.

As I got outside I saw the Sampson, it wasn't in such good shape. I stopped and looked towards the command center. "Please let Stone be okay," I prayed. Then, tragedy. The aliens as I learned from the officers running around had shot bombs at the Sampson.

I looked at the Sampson. Our ships were close enough that I could see a figure with blonde hair on the deck. "STONE!" I screamed as the ship exploded. No, no, no. He's okay, right? I didn't stick around long enough to determine that, I was too busy trying to get to the command center.

"Sir!" the surviving officers soluted.

I ignored them," Are there any survivors?" I asked. Please, please, let Stone live.

"Yes sir, but I can't pick up the amount."

"Get rescue squads out there now, I want every single survivor on this ship, now!" As the crew dispatched, I stared at the wreckage of the Sampson. Tears sprung to my eyes as I saw how disfigured it looked.

I ran down to the deck to supervise the rescue crews coming back. Okay, that's a lie. I ran down to see in my husband had survived, because I don't think I would recover from depression if he didn't. I barely made it through the miscarriage. This would push me over the edge.

"AMELIA!"

_A.N. That's where I leave off this chapter, cliffhanger. Shout out to Chanel, ILuvOdie, Selen13xD, and CrazyAlternateUniverse for submitting their votes and everyone who had favorited, reviewed, etc. it really means a lot. Sorry if I forgot your name or spelled it wrong, I am horrible at remembering things and I can be quite lazy. Once again thanks, sorry if it is really short, my charger broke so, I'm working on limited battery. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stone?

Stone's P.O.V.

_Five minutes ago . . ._

I ran out onto the deck after we sustained another hit. I stared at the unknown machines that were destroying my ship and more importantly, the ship my wife was currently on. The machine fired more of the bottle-shaped bombs into the _Sampson_. But, instead of one or two, this time there had to be at least a dozen bombs imbedded into the ship.

I stared at the _John Paul Jones_ and prayed to God that Amy was okay. My eyes found a lone figure on the deck of the _John Paul Jones_ as the bombs exploded in sync. I was flung overboard from the force of the explosion, headfirst. I tried to right myself so that I landed feet first, but, my shoulder, the one I had dislocated all those years ago, hit the side of the ship.

I screamed in pain as I heard a clear snap and felt warm blood stain my uniform. I hit the water on my uninjured side, thank God. I tried to focus to get back to the surface, my shoulder screaming in pain. As I broke the surface of the water, I looked around at my surroundings. I was about 100 feet away from the wreckage.

"Think Stone, c'mon!" I muttered to myself. "Think, think, think! I won't be able to swim to the life raft and I won't be able to tread water forever." I thought. Then, I remembered all the safety stuff they had gone over every day at the academy. I righted myself so that I was floating on my back.

"Now what?" I thought," If I don't get out of the water in five minutes, I'm sure a shark will be eating me for dinner."

I heard a motorized boat and turned my head to see Alex's boat roaming the water. "STONE!" Alex shouted.

"Alex, I'm over here!" I shouted.

"Stone?"

I saw the boat come alongside me and Alex reaching for me. "Grab my hand with your uninjured arm and I'll pull you in," Alex stated. I reached my arm out and felt Alex pull me in. "Push it Beast!"

Alex pulled me into an awkward hug, due to the fact that one on my shoulders was bleeding profusely and I was starting to see stars. "Stone, Stone listen to me. Stay with me!" Alex shouted. I saw tunnel vision and tried to ignore the throbbing in my shoulder. Then everything went black.

Amy's P.O.V.

"AMELIA!" I heard someone shout at me. I ran toward the voice, dodging others standing around on the deck before I saw Alex and Beast carrying a figure out of a boat. Wait . . . Stone! He was alive!

"Amy, his shoulder's really screwed up," Alex told me. I looked at his shoulder, the one he had dislocated, where a few pieces of cloth were trying to stop the bleeding. I looked to see other officers standing around.

"Help him," I ordered," and place him on a bed down in the med-bay." Alex walked to follow the men but I stopped him. "You're running this ship now, Hopper." I ordered.

"But-"

"No buts, Hopper. You and I are the highest ranking officers fully operational, and I'm needed in the med-bay." With that I started to run towards the med-bay but Alex stopped me.

"Please, don't let him die," he whispered.

I looked up at Alex," I wouldn't dream of it."

By the time I got down to the med-bay, they had stopped the bleeding and cleaned up Stone's smaller cuts on his face. I sighed and talked with the nurse who was currently looking at some x-rays. "How is he?" I asked.

"He broke his collarbone, broke his shoulder, and has a high amount of tissue damage."

I sucked in a breath," I'll get him bandaged up immediately." I grabbed some bandages and gauze and wrapped up his shoulder with the resources we had. By the time I had successfully placed his arm into a sling. I noticed Stone's eyes had met mine. I placed my hand onto his cheek and rubbed circles with my thumb.

"Amelia . . ." he whispered. I looked him in the eyes and felt my own filling with tears. I kissed his forehead before cradling his head in mine, letting a few tears fall. I felt his free arm on my back, pulling me into a hug. We just sat there for a minute, forgetting the chaos and terror that filled the air around us.

He pecked my lips," Go tend to the other wounded, I'll be fine." As much as I didn't want to leave, I moved onto the next patient after giving his some pain reliever. By the time everyone in the med-bay was in stable condition, Alex had come and was talking with Stone.

As I walked over, I saw Stone trying to sit up. If he did that, he could easily reopen the wounds. I gently pushed his chest back down. "Amy. I. Have. To. Get. Up," he struggled. If he wasn't injured, he could have easily overpowered me.

"Stone, if you get back up, you'll reopen the wounds."

"But-"

"No buts, even though you are at a more senior position, as my patient I override any of your orders. You are staying right here, got it?" I ordered.

Stone sighed but stopped struggling and Alex left. I looked down at Stone and my stern look melted away. I kissed him, and he kissed back. I broke off the kiss," Let me change, first. Stay. Put." Stone rolled his eyes but muttered a yes. I kissed his nose and walked toward the locker room.

I opened my locker and grabbed a fresh uniform. After quickly changing, I closed my locker which opened the locker next to me. This always happens because all the doors are broken. Luckily, nothing is usually stolen.

Anyways, I picked up the box that had fallen out of the locker. "Tampons," I muttered. I placed the box back into the locker and was about to shut it when I realized something. "I'm late," I gasped," two weeks late." I shut the locker and passed the floor length mirror in the locker room. I lifted my shirt and stared at my abdomen.

**_Was I pregnant?_**

_A.N. Another cliff hanger! Stone lives because nobody said he should die! Thanks again to everyone who favorited the story, reviewed, and put this on their alert subscription. And especially thanks to anybody who favortied me. _

_Do you think Amy's pregnant? Read to find out. THANKS AGAIN!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Focus

Amelia's P.O.V.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Focus Azalea, focus," I breathed. I thought back to the last time Stone and I had been intimate. "About a month ago," I gasped. I sat down on the bench and put my face in my hands.

"What if it's another miscarriage?" I sighed. I didn't think I would be able to cope with another miscarriage. Would Stone leave her?

"No, Amy come on, think straight here," I muttered. I knew Stone wouldn't leave me for that but I couldn't help it. "I'll keep this a secret, if it's another miscarriage I'll suffer in silence," I decided. Stone was still hurting from the last one and I knew he always wanted a little boy.

I was about to get up when the ship shook dangerously. I held tightly onto the bench as the ship shook again. I swore loudly as the locker beside me opened and smacked my arm. The ship stopped shaking and I slowly got up.

I walked back to the med-bay and saw Stone still on his cot, like he promised. "Come on, Amy!" I shouted at myself. I shook my head as I made my way over to his cot. "You okay," he asked as I shakily sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm fine, just got a little tossed around," I stated.

Hopper entered the med-bay and made his way over to Stone and I. "How long until he's okay to walk around?" Hopper asked.

"I was just about to check his wounds, I'll have your answer in a few minutes."

I slowly removed the gauze from Stone's shoulder. It was all purple and bloody but it could have been worse, he could have lost his whole arm. I dabbed the cuts while Stone hissed under me. After all the blood was watched away, I inspected his stitches.

"He seems just fine, but let me rewrap your shoulder," I sighed. I really didn't want him up and about but he was as good as he was going to get without a fully equipped hospital. After I wrapped his shoulder and put his arm back in a sling, Hopper and I helped him up.

"I swear to God, if you hurt yourself again Stone Hopper . . ."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Stone soothed. Still not convinced, I stood right beside him and helped him up to the command center. He sat in a chair, me taking the one right next to him. As Hopper and Stone talked about what to do next, I couldn't help but think about the baby.

_Flashback_

_ Stone and I sat in the park a few minutes away from our home, on the swings. My feet trailed through the sand below the swing. "I think we should try again, soon," I said, looking up into his eyes. It had been only about a week after the miscarriage and I was still not back to my normal self._

_ Stone sighed and grabbed my hand in his larger ones. "We have all the time in the world to try again, maybe we should wait a little longer," Stone soothed. My shoulders sagged. _

_ "I know it's just. I can't help it, Stone. I've wanted to be a mother ever since Sam was born," I let a tear slip from my eye. I felt Stone's thumb wipe it away. He placed me in his lap and hugged me._

_ "You know, __**I Will Always Love You**__ and as long as we can, we'll try for a baby," he mumbled into my hair. I chuckled at his choice of words. "What?" he asked._

_ "At our wedding, the song we danced to was __**I Will Always Love You**__, remember?"_

_ He placed his chin on my head and our hands interlocked. I stood up and pulled him up with me. I led him to a clearing in the park. There was nobody else there, due to the time. I placed his hands on my hips and my arms on his broad shoulders. We started to sway._

_ "If I should stay, I would only be in your way," I sang softly._

_ "So I'll go but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way," he sang back._

_ "And I will always love you, ooh. I will always love you, you my darling you," we sang together. Stone twirled me just like he had done on our wedding day. I giggled as we sang, with only the moon as our witness._

_ "Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me," I sang._

_"So good-bye, please don't cry," Stone sang into my hair._

_"We both know I'm not what you, you need," I sang._

_"And I will always love you, I will always love you. You, ooh," we sang._

_"I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you've dreamed of," Stone sung quietly._

_"And I wish you joy and happiness, but above all this I wish you love," I answered._

_"And I will always love you," we repeated, again and again._

_We just stood there and held each other._

_Even though the story was about leaving someone you loved, it was still our song._

_End of Flashback_

A.N. Hi, everybody. Sorry it took so long to get the new chapter up but I was working on the other story I have on Fanfiction. It's Kingdom Keepers, so if you know what that is, can you please check it out? I've had a little problem because I have a little writer's block as to get to the time when all the aliens are all finished. All requests as taken into account and I will think about it. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Out With a Boom

Amelia's P.O.V.

Apparently, the shaking had been due to some aliens that we had the pleasure of destroying. Some had gotten on the ship but they had taken care of them. A lot happens when you're stuck below deck the whole day. Anyways, we had just arrived at the island to blow up the towers. The aliens were going to use them to call in others.

They had wanted everyone ready for evacuation. I held Stone's hand as we rounded the corner, a ship waiting for us. It looked like a wasp choosing who to sting. I sat in front of the radar, which was still not the least bit operational. The machine looked at us and it started to move.

Ever seen a battleship shooting two hundred rounds a minute? It's pretty cool, as long as you're not on the tail end of all of that. We were sustaining hit after hit. The ship was rocking violently when we got the call. "ABANDON SHIP!"

Everyone scrambled to get a life vest on and get to one of the life rafts. Stone pushed me in front of him and we hurried to get into the water. Stone's bandages would have to be replaced but it didn't matter, as long as we were safe. By the time we got to the deck, the "shredders" had arrived.

I jumped first and helped Stone into one of the life rafts. Hopper and Nagata surfaced a few seconds later and I helped Hopper in. "We're not giving up," Hopper stated.

"How? We don't even have a ship?" I sighed.

Hopper smiled and Stone sighed. Hopper wanted to use the Missouri, the same ship the RIMPAC ceremony was at just a few days ago. Beast had inspected the engine and the results were not good. As Beast was listing off the problems with the ship, I noticed a bunch of veterans walking towards us.

I tapped Hopper on the shoulder and nodded towards the group of veterans making their way over to us. "You have all gave more than what was asked of you, and no one should have to ask any more of you, but I'm asking," Hopper stated.

"And what would that be?" asked the lead veteran.

"We're going to need to borrow your ship."

*/*/*/*/*

Stone and I stood next to Ord as we got orders from the two veterans in front of us. I stood in front of the gauges that would tell me how the ship was running. We quickly left the harbor and rounded on the aliens. Hopper asked Raikes to move the guns away from the aliens.

"What the hell is he doing?" one veteran asked, whose name I later learned was John Williams.

"He's losing his mind all over again," Ord muttered.

Stone and I shared a look, there was a good chance that neither of us would once again return to land, and Hopper wasn't helping the odds. We pulled up along the ship; it proceeded to fire those bottle-like explosives. "DROP THE ANCHOR!" Hopper ordered. I shared a look with Ord. "DROP IT!" I yanked the lever back.

The explosives missed us and we swung around so that the guns were facing the bastards. "Let's drop some lead on the mother-"

"FIRE!" Hopper interrupted. (This was my favorite part of the movie ;)

Let's just say it was fun to watch those bastards get blown to bits. When the aliens were down we focused on destroying the towers that had gotten us into this mess. The boys had to lug the bomb about 100 feet to the other gun. Stone of course was not a part of that team.

Raikes positioned the gun and Hopper was about to give the order when the aliens shot the "shredders" as I like to call them. You know, the balls of blades that can cut through anything. Anyway, the shredders were heading straight for us.

"Fire," Hopper ordered. The bomb went towards the towers and the shredders headed towards us. Stone and I held onto each other as we waited for the inevitable. "Stone, I have something to tell you," I sighed. Stone looked down at me as the shredders got closer. "I'm p-"

A "boom" cut off my statement. I stared out the window and saw the Air Force! They had destroyed the shredders and were in the process of making sure that aliens were in fact all dead. We all jumped up and down in victory as we headed back to the bay.

_Two weeks later_ . . .

It had been two weeks since the incidents on the waters of the Pacific. I still hadn't told Stone that I was pregnant. Speaking of Stone, he had gone to a hospital when we got back and had surgery. His arm still had to be in a sling. Moving on, today was the ceremony for the battle. There was a gun salute for the men and women we had lost before my dad took the stand.

"I would now like to award those men and women who had gone above the call of duty." He had called up Raikes, Ord, Beast, Mack (Sam's patient), Nagata, and me. Stone and Alex stood on the other side of the stage. Stone received his hero award and stood beside me.

Though, Alex stole the show by snagging the highest award there. I hope this boosts his chances in marrying my sister because if that didn't, I didn't know what would. We all posed for pictures until I quietly excused myself. I had stopped by a drug store while Stone was asleep last night and gotten some tests.

I grabbed the bag and went into the closest bathroom. I locked the door and peed on the sticks. I carefully placed them on the sink and waited for the tests to finish. I beeping sound a few minutes later alerted me to the test results. I had taken five tests.

First test: Positive

Second test: Positive

Third test: Positive

Fourth test: Positive

Fifth test: Positive

I smiled and carefully concealed them in my purse. I unlocked the door and stepped back outside. "What were you doing in there?" a voice said from behind me. I nearly jumped a mile high before turning around to face my husband, who was leaning against the wall. I'm Busted.

Stone's P.O.V.

Amy had been gone for over five minutes and I was getting concerned. I slipped away from everyone else and headed to the bathroom. I could hear Amy muttering to herself inside, so I waited patiently by the door. "What were you doing in there?" I asked as she can out, not noticing me.

She jumped nearly a mile in the air before turning around to face me. She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck. She then sighed and motioned for me to join her on a nearby bench. I sat down next to her and waited for her to speak.

"While we were on the ship, I had a suspicion that I could possibly, maybe, have a chance at being pregnant. I just took a few tests and . . . well . . . I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened and I stared at her in shock. He had another chance at being a father. He pulled her into a hug and felt tears come to his eyes. He was going to be a father, again.

Amy's P.O.V.

As Stone pulled me into a hug I couldn't help but feel guilty. I had kept this from his for two weeks. "Why are you crying?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, I was just a little scared," I sighed. Stone smiled at me.

"I love you, Amy. And I love our child you are carrying right now. I promise you that as long as I am living and breathing, you will have to worry about nothing at all. I smiled back and kissed Stone. Thank God he's in my life.

A.N. Sorry it's a filler, but I had a severe case of writer's block. Next chapter's about her pregnancy up until she goes into labor. Will it be a boy? Will it be a girl? Will there be multiple babies? Stay tuned! Thanks to all the reviewers out there!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Woes of Pregnancy

Amelia's P.O.V.

About three days after the ceremony, Stone and I headed to the OBG/YN office to see if I was indeed pregnant. We sat in the waiting room patiently until the doctor called us in. I laid down on the bed as the doctor put the jelly on my belly. The doctor then placed a stick on my belly and moved it around for a few minutes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hopper, it seems like you'll be parents in eight months. There's your baby right now," he said, pointing at the small circle at the center of the screen. He printed off three copies of the ultra sound. "Now, Mrs. Hopper, you'll have to come back in two months, okay?"

I nodded and we left after making another appointment. Stone kissed the top of my head as we climbed into the car. The next two months consisted of me mostly barfing into a toilet. It was the morning of my next appointment. I got up and quickly headed to the toilet. I heard Stone come in after me and hold my hair back. "It's okay Amy, I'm sure the doctor will know what's going on," he soothed.

I got up, brushed my teeth, and got ready for my appointment. I was shaking in the car, the last three month appointment I had had, I found out I was not going to be a mother. Stone seemed not notice because he was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "It'll be okay, sweetheart," he soothed. I kissed his cheek as we entered the doctor's office.

I found myself lying on the bed with jelly on my belly. The doctor looked around with the stick again. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hopper, you have a healthy little baby, do you want the gender?" he asked.

Stone looked at me. "I'll think we'll wait," I answered. The doctor nodded and printed off copies of the ultrasound. When we got back, we decided that we would invite everyone over for dinner tomorrow to tell them the news. Sam and Hopper came, since my dad had some admiral business to attend to.

"So, what did you have to tell us?" Sam asked, eating her pasta. I took and sip of water and shared a look with Stone.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" I laughed. Sam smiled and jumped up and gave me a hug.

"That's wonderful!" Sam squealed. We had told my dad when he came over for dinner and he was also ecstatic. Stone had to go back to work so I would be alone in the house until he came back every night. Stone had signed up to take on the new recruits so that there was little chance that he would be away when the baby was born.

At the four month mark, Sam and I had the task of choosing which color to paint the baby's room. We didn't want to get any furniture because we had yet to have a baby shower. We picked out a light green and painted the room.

Sam did all the work on the ladder. I simply handed her more paint when she ran out. I had to step up one step to hand her the paint and Stone had chosen that moment to walk in. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw me, one step up on a ladder.

"What are you doing on a ladder? You could hurt yourself or the baby . . ." Stone rambled on.

"Stone, I'm fine, I just stepped on that one step, it won't happen again," I soothed. He sighed and nodded. Sam and I had finished the first coat and Stone was going to do the second one tomorrow. After that incident, Stone had this 'protective mode' where he would go on rants about being safe.

As the fifth month mark rolled around everyone could easily tell I was pregnant. Since none of my shirts no longer fit, I had been wearing Stone's for the past week. So, Sam decided to take me out shopping for maternity clothing.

"What about this one?" Sam asked, holding up a pink frilly top. I wrinkled my nose. "Fine, let's just get you some shorts and t-shirts."

I paid for the clothes and we decided to stop for coffee. Well, Sam had coffee, I just had water. "So have you thought about a baby shower any time soon?" Sam asked.

"Probably in a month or two, I don't really want a big party," I shrugged. Sam took a sip of her coffee.

"You know I could come over on weekends and we could put something together," Sam smiled. She was always the more outgoing of the two of us. I sighed but said okay. Sam drove me back home. I thanked her and put away my clothes before I started to make dinner.

I dropped the measuring cup on the floor. I reached down to grab it, but my belly got in the way. I moved my feet further apart and tried to reach it again, closing my eyes in concentration. I heard the door open and Stone's footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I got up and sighed. "I dropped the measuring cup when I was making dinner."

"You know I'm sure we can ask someone to stay here with you during the day to help you," Stone replied reaching behind me to try to steal a piece of chicken. I smacked his hand with a nearby spatula.

"Don't touch that! And I don't need any help and I can prove it," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really? Then pick up the cup," he said, motioning towards the measuring cup still on the ground. I leaned down again. I couldn't reach it so I squatted farther. I could hear Stone moving behind me and I finally reached the cup. I straightened up, smirking until I realized the smirk on my husband's face.

"You pushed the cup, didn't you?" I accused. Stone smirked, heading upstairs to change. I growled and went back to cooking dinner. The sixth month came around and I headed into my checkup. Sam was taking me because Stone had a meeting all day long.

The checkup went fine, the baby was developing normally and on schedule. Sam, instead of dropping me off at my house, drove to her house. "Why are we stopping here?" I asked.

"You'll see," she replied. I followed her inside and when she turned the light on, people jumped out and screamed surprise. I laughed and hugged everyone who had shown up: Iris, Riley, Haley, and a few family members that had been at my wedding.

The shower went great and I got some great gifts including a crib, bassinet, stroller, car seat, changing table, and some bottles and clothes. All unisex of course. Sam loaded everything into her car and left them in the living room. She had offered to help set everything up but I knew Stone would want to put them together himself.

That night, after we ate dinner, Stone started to put the crib together. "Stone, that doesn't look right," I commented looking at the picture on the box. Stone was muttering to himself about following instructions. We did get the crib together, on the third try.

The seventh month came by and I was bigger than ever and Stone was more worried than before. I had agreed to have Haylee stay with me during the day. She had a one year old girl and it gave me a chance to practice being a mother. "So how's the cravings been?" Haylee asked, holding her daughter, Abby.

"Well, they've been okay. I would have eaten a whole tub of rocky road ice cream if Stone hadn't been there next to me," I shrugged.

"So have you thought of any baby names?" Haylee asked, handing me Abby.

"Terrence Stone Hopper if the baby's a boy and Ellen Astrid Hopper if the baby's a girl," I stated. When Stone came home Haylee and Abby left.

At the eighth month mark, I found myself at a surprise party for Sam. Hopper was going to propose after finally getting my dad's approval. I was showing an awful lot and my feet were swollen severely. When Sam walked inside after work, Hopper got down on one knee. She said yes.

Everyone cheered as they kissed. Sam came over to hug me when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I gasped as liquid rolled down my legs. "What's wrong?" Stone immediately joined my side.

"The baby's coming!" I cried. Stone picked me up, bridal style. Sam, Hopper, and my dad came rushing over as I felt more pain. Stone placed me in the back seat, Sam and my dad on both of my sides, and drove off with Hopper muttering directions to the nearest hospital.

I held onto my dad and Sam's as another contraction came around. Hopper was talking on the phone, telling the hospital to have a room ready for me. We pulled up to the hospital and Stone carried me inside until I was placed into a wheel chair and pushed to the maternity ward.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Baby

Stone's P.O.V.

When they got Amy settled into her room, a doctor came in. She was Dr. Williams and she stood and waited to see how long the contractions were and how far apart they were. According to her, Amy had another ten hours at least until the baby was ready to be born. When the doctor left, another contraction came. Amy squeezed my hand, hard.

"Stone, what if something's wrong with the baby? This wasn't supposed to happen for another month," Amy cried.

"Everything will be fine, if what Dr. Williams says is correct, the baby will just be a little smaller and have to stay in the hospital for a few extra days," I soothed. On the outside I was calm. On the inside, not so much.

Amy rubbed her belly. "You have quite the timing skills," she muttered. Admiral Shane came in.

"Sam and Hopper went back to the party to sort everything out, they'll be back in an hour or two," he said.

"That's fine, I've still got ten hours left," Amy shrugged. She yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," I stated. Amy nodded and shifted onto her side and fell asleep. I moved her hair out of her face and planted a kiss on her temple.

"How are you feeling?" Admiral Shane asked, sitting in the chair on the other side of Amy's bed.

"Scared and nervous," Stone admitted, watching Amy sleep silently.

"I was too, the first time. Amy was so late that they had to make her mother have her. I was worried something was wrong with her," Admiral Shane explained. Stone nodded and the two men: one already a father and one about to be one, shared an understanding.

Ten Hours Later . . .

"STONE GREGORY HOPPER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Amy screamed. She was in the middle of labor and was not in the best of moods. I just nodded, the nurse had informed me that I shouldn't take insults she says while in labor to heart.

"Mrs. Hopper, push again," the doctor ordered.

She clenched my hand in pain, and I was secretly afraid she would break my hand. She gasped and gripped the railing on the other side, tightly.

"Just one more push!"

Amy screamed, leaning forward. A baby's cry interrupted her screams of pain. She leaned backwards, sweat drenched, and motioned for me to go over to our new baby.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" I nodded and grabbed the scissors they handed me. I cut the cord as they instructed and looked at my . . . son. The nurse handed me my cleaned up son. I walked very carefully over to Amy, who was waiting patiently.

"We have a son," I smiled, actual tears falling out of my eyes. I handed our son to Amy who held him to her chest.

"Our little boy," she sniffed," Terrence Stone Hopper."

Amy's P.O.V.

They took Terry away to get his shots and to be checked out. "Hi," Sam entered the hospital room with my dad and Hopper in tow. "Congratulations, so a girl or boy?" she asked, taking a seat next to me.

"It's a little boy and his name is Terrence Stone Hopper," I stated. My dad placed a hand on Stone's shoulder. Terrence was actually my dad's name. We had named Terry after my dad. He smiled at me and nodded in thanks.

"Here's the baby," a nurse said, pushing the cart that Terry was in," and he's perfectly healthy." She handed the baby to Amy. Terry opened his eyes for the first time, his eyes identical to his father's. Terry had a tuft of blond hair on his head.

He let out a little cry as he stretched. Amy smiled down at him before passing him around the room. "By the way, what time is it?" Amy asked, trying to control her hair.

"Almost midnight," Stone stated, looking at his watch. A half an hour later, Sam, Hopper, and Admiral Shane left.

"I think I'm going to sleep," Amy said, yawning deeply. I nodded and watched her fall asleep as I rocked Terry. I looked down at my son. He was awake though he hadn't cried for more than a few minutes yet.

"You made mommy tired," I whispered. His tongue was hanging out and his little fists were on either side of his chin. "Just wait, before you know it you'll be talking and walking. I'll teach you everything I know about cars and fishing. Just don't come to me for girl advice because I still don't know how I was the lucky guy to get your mother."

Terry started to cry softly and I could tell he was hungry. "Can you wait until mommy wakes up, she deserves her sleep," I told him.

Amy's P.O.V.

I was awake when Stone was talking to Terry. "Just don't come to me for girl advice because I still don't know how I was the lucky guy to get your mother," Stone said sincerely. I smiled until Terry started to cry, maternal instincts you know.

"I'll take him," I said, stretching out. Stone handed me Terry. I breastfed Terry until he fell asleep.

*/*/*/*/*

Five days later, Terry and I were finally released from the hospital. Stone had installed the car seat and had triple checked it. I placed Terry in his car seat and sat next to him. It was a fifteen minute drive to the house from the hospital, though it took us about a half an hour because Stone was driving half the speed limit.

We were reminded several times by honking horns and the occasional swear or middle finger. I was just happy that Terry was asleep the whole time, I didn't need my five-day-old son already knowing the f-word.

As we pulled up to the house, Terry woke up, demanding attention. We walked inside the house and got Terry settled into his room. "Welcome home, Terry, welcome home," Stone smiled down at our active son, who wouldn't stop moving, even when I was breastfeeding him or changing his diaper.

A.N. It's a boy! Next chapter is the epilogue and the last chapter for this story, I'm so sad! Thanks to everyone who read this story and an even bigger thanks to everybody who favorited, reviewed, and/or followed me and/or this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Epilogue

_Eight Years Later . . . _

Third Person's P.O.V.

The Hopper family had grown. Amelia and Stone had another son two years later named Jake Stone Hopper. Three years after that, Amy had another child, this time a girl named Anna Ellen Hopper. The family sat on the beach by their home.

"Dad, can you take us out surfing?" Jake asked. He was dragging a surfboard at least three times his size.

"Yeah Dad, can you take us surfing?" Terry asked. Stone got up from the sand where he and his wife had been making a sand castle with their daughter.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming," Stone said, grabbing a surfboard lying on the sand. Amy watched her sons with their father, smiling widely.

"Mama, can you get me shell?" Anna asked, looking up at her mother with her big blue eyes.

"Of course, just stay right here, and don't go near the water," Amy ordered, sternly. Since Jake's birth, she had retired from the Navy and had gotten a job at a nearby hospital as a nurse. Amy walked over to the shore and picked up a shell when the wave came in.

She saw Terry get up on the surfboard and ride into the shore. He was laughing all the way. When he finished riding his wave, he placed the surfboard down and went to go help his sister build her castle. Amy gave him the shell and stayed to watch her other son and husband ride in.

Jake got on the wave and rode it just like his brother had. It was Stone that got her laughing. He started off just fine. But, he fell off when another wave hit from the left. Amy couldn't help but laugh at her husband. He resurfaced near shore and saw his wife rolling around on the ground, laughing.

He got out of the water, and snuck up on his unsuspecting wife. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "STONE HOPPER, PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled, banging her fists on his back. Their kids had stopped building the sand castle to investigate.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Anna asked, still clutching Terry's hand tightly. Terry, like his looks, was almost an exact copy of his father. He was a natural born leader who took everything seriously. Terry even had a troublemaker for a little brother.

Stone spun around to look at his kids and smiled. "Just teaching mommy that she can't laugh when daddy falls off of the surfboard." And with that he turned towards the waves. When he was up to his knees, he waited for another wave to come crashing.

When one did, he did what any loving husband would do to his wife, he dropped her in the wave and ran back to shore. Amy came back up, sputtering. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, Hopper!" she yelled, getting out of the water.

"Okay, I think it's time to go home," Amy said, wringing out her hair. Her three children shouted out protests that were ignored. They piled into the car, placing the surfboards on the top and latching them down. Stone was driving with Amy in the passenger side, their children in the back.

Jake sat behind his father. Jake had his father's eyes but his mother curly brown hair. He was just like his uncle. He had a knack for getting into trouble. Jake, however, always found a way to get out of the bad situation. Although, his parents were not always happy to be meeting his teacher because he broke something, they found out he succeeded in school very well.

Anna was sitting in the center seat, buckled into her car seat. Anna looked just like her mother, curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was quiet around strangers but whenever one of her brothers (mostly Jake) would try taking her stuffed animals, she would yell so loud, they swore that their ears were ringing.

Terry sat behind his mother and was looking out the window. Although his full name was Terrence, he hated being called that. He preferred Terry or even Hopper, just never ever could anyone call him Terrence. He was involved in sports most of the time. He played soccer year round.

When they got to the house, the boys both dashed inside, trying to get to the bathroom first. The first person to their shared bathroom always used up all the hot water or took over twenty minutes to take a shower. Anna just giggled at how her brother's acted.

Amy rolled her eyes and got out of the car, taking Anna with her. Stone locked the car after getting out and took the surf boards to the garage. "Can you give Anna a bath? I've got to start dinner," Amy said, handing Anna over while she grabbed the pasta.

Stone took his daughter upstairs and after giving her a bath, took her downstairs and let her wander to the toys in the corner. Amy came out of the kitchen, holding a pot of spaghetti and meatballs. "Dinner's ready!" she shouted.

Terry came downstairs but Jake was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your brother?" Stone asked, grabbing the pot from Amy.

"He's still taking a shower," Terry shrugged before taking his seat at the dinner table. Amy wiped her hands on a towel and went upstairs to inform Jake that dinner was ready. Knowing him, she assumed he was making sure he scrubbed every last grain of sand off of his body.

When Amy returned with Jake, the family dug into dinner. When the kids were full and in bed, Stone and Amy headed up to their room. "I'm taking a shower!" Amy announced.

"Mind if I join you?" Stone asked, cheekily.

"You know Anna said she was getting tired of being the only girl," Amy stated, suggestively.

"We'll just see if we get lucky again," Stone chuckled as he entered the bathroom his wife had just walked into. They got lucky, again.

A.N. Thank you to everyone who even read the story, I didn't think anyone would! Feel free to suggest a category for a new story, I'm just about finished with my other story anyway. THANK YOU!


End file.
